Pythia Muscopolis
Overview Pythia Diana Muscopolis, or Petey, is a 16-year-old plant mutant. She was originally a human, and is 6 feet tall. She lives in New York in an abandoned warehouse, mostly alone. However, she has been known to let friends live with her for periods of time, and has a pet cat named Otis. She was born on March 14th, is a pisces, and is pansexual. Family Mother Persephone Muscopolis is 35, lives in Greece, and works full time at an inn. Pythia's relationship with her mother was always forced-- Pythia felt as though she was an unwanted child, and was simply a burden. Her mother had difficulty communicating with her, and was typically stressed about making ends meet as a single mother. Pythia was initially very bitter about this, and grew rebellious. However, as time moved on, she began to better understand the difficulty her mom had, and felt incredibly guilty for this. Pythia inherited her anxiety. Grandmother Clytemnestra Muscopolis is 53, lives in New York, and works part time in the green house she runs. Pythia and her grandmother get along very well with one another. Clytemnestra was put in charge of Pythia as a result of their family's tradition and emphasis on past wisdom. Since the death of her spouse, Clytemnestra was dealing with feelings of isolation until 10-year-old Pythia was placed in her care. Though Clytemnestra was very lenient with Pythia, she still expected Pythia to pull her own weight in the shop and their home. Clytemnestra sparked Pythia's interest in gardening. She played a key role in Pythia's mutation. After realizing that neither were dead after Pythia's mutation, she and Pythia are on good terms. Father Not much is known about Pythia's father. He allegedly was from Turkey, and in Greece on a business trip when he met Persephone. The two lived together for a few months until he left for seemingly no reason. Apparently he worked in a company specializing in pesticides. He was an alcoholic. Pythia, wishing to be more connected with her father, started drinking and became an alcoholic as well. She inherited his depression. Personality Regarding Others Pythia has a habit of wanting to care for everybody– regardless of their past actions towards her. This includes but isn’t limited to: cooking for them, making sweaters, taking care of them when they’re sick, or letting them live in her warehouse for any period of time. She values kindness over her own safety, as she can typically heal herself up. She's very extroverted and relies heavily on helping others for her own psychological stability. Alone She’s a bit of a homebody due to her mutation, but when it’s night-time, she goes to the local dump to scavenge for furniture and clothing. She’s very home-proud and tries her best to make her warehouse a home by cleaning, finding furniture, etc. Her bedroom (the basement) however, is completely cluttered and filthy. She can't handle silence or being alone for too long, and will drink when this happens-- usually during the night. Authority She has a hard time staying still and listening to orders, mostly due to her own stubbornness. Before her mutation, she was a pretty violent and rebellious person, frequenting mosh pits and other aggressive concerts. She doesn't like being told what to do, but will gladly oblige to most anything if it's asked of her politely. Interests She has a lot of time on her hands, since she can’t go to school anymore, so she spends a lot of her time exploring new hobbies and watching movies. She likes slasher films, musicals and retro horror movies. She’s still interested in gardening, despite her mutation, and learned to sew. She can play the guitar and ukulele. Her favorite types of music are folk-punk and riot grrrl. Mutation Anatomical Changes Pythia was mutated with various carnivorous plants, which caused her biology to change vastly from the average human. She now has no nose, breasts, or hair. She is now infertile, and has intersex genitalia. Her "mohawk", in reality, is a series of five tendrils resembling flytraps, each having their own functioning mouth. She can eat, speak, and breathe through these mouths. Her mutation gave her two thick, retractable vines on her back, each having a mouth. Which will sprout out and act on their own if she gets too hungry, or is in imminent danger. This has lead to her always having snacks on hand, as she has difficulty controlling the vines' actions. She does perform some photosynthesis, but seeing as she's in New York, and she mutated with carnivorous plants, rather than average plants, she needs to eat to have enough nutrients in her body. Psychological Changes Since mutation, Pythia has PTSD, and should not be awoken suddenly, as her vines will consider this an attack. The mutation has caused her brain chemistry to be altered, resulting in a worsening in her depression and giving her mild ADHD. She has access to medication, thanks to Donatello. However, like all medication, it doesn't work 100% and make her into a completely "fixed" person, she still has anxiety attacks and depressive episodes. Trivia * Pythia's lip piercing is called a "Medusa" piercing. * She has to re-pierce her lip piercing and her earrings everyday, due to her healing abilities. * She also had brow piercings, but does not like to re-pierce her eyebrows every morning, as it is incredibly uncomfortable and "Just not worth the effort." * Pythia wears fake eyelashes. * Her eyebrows are drawn on in Sharpie. * Despite her traditionally feminine interests, Pythia is a feminist and detests sexism. * Pythia cannot grow actual hair, but more tendrils could appear on her head if she had proper nutrients. * Pythia has eight mouths, one on each of her tendrils, one on her face, and two on her back. * Each has 2 rows of tooth-like Cilia, making for a total of 256 teeth. The ones in her tendril's mouth however, are very small, like traditional venus flytraps. * Pythia can't draw well. * Pythia's favorite movie was "Little Shop of Horrors" before mutating, but now finds the movie to be in poor taste. Her favorite movie now is "Beware of The Blob"' * Pythia has been known to kiss, hug and otherwise invade other people's personal space. * She has also been known to not wear shirts if they're all dirty. She doesn't seem to mind others seeing her in this state as "There's nothing to see, anyways." Contact Information Feel free to contact Pythia's maker through her tumblr or her deviantart. Pythia can be contacted directly, and rp'd with through her tumblr account.Category:OC Category:Plant Category:Female